goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman makes a fake lockdown and gets grounded
Characters Miss Finster and Thaddeus T Third V-Wiseguy Gelman-Joey Me, Mr Lee-Steven Randall Weems-Eric Ashley Spinelli-Julie Officer Alex-Alan Gelman's mom-Belle Gelman's dad-Simon Leonard Weems-Paul Jude Einstein-Russell Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Also, one of Irina Matina Monzalnes' siblings, Jude Einstein makes a guest appearance during the news segment. Transcript (In the office with Miss Finster and me) Miss Finster: Fluttershy106, since you did a good job the other day, I think I should rehire you. Me: Thank you. Miss Finster: Now to go back to class. (back at Miss Finster's classroom) Miss Finster: Ok Class. Today we are going to watch "One Direction: This Is Us." Gelman: Excuse me Miss Finster, can I use the restroom? Miss Finster: Yes, you may Gelman, but be quick. we are about to watch "One Direction: This Is Us." Gelman leaves the room. Gelman: I'm going to make a fake lockdown prank! (evil laugh) (in office) Me: I'm going to the bathroom. Gelman: Coast is clear. Now to make me sound like Fluttershy106. (BUZZ) Gelman (Steven's voice): Attention students and staff of Third Street School! There's a murderer running in the hallways! He has a ski mask and a butcher's knife! Everyone hide under your desks! (normal voice) Now to get back to the classroom. (Everyone is crying, except for Lawson who puts a sneaky face and decides to make Fake VHS openings) Randall Weems: I, I, I, I, I'm scared scared scared scared! Ashley Spinelli: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Miss Finster: Randall and Spinelli, I know you're scared, but be 100% quiet, like Fluttershy106 said. Gelman runs back. Mr Lee: Gelman what are you doing in the halls with a murderer here. Get in the class now! (in the 6th grade classroom and even King Bob and Tara are scared) Mr Lee: I'm sorry but the desks are taken. Why don't you hide behind the bookshelf? (2 1/2) hours later. (beep beep) Intercom: This is Officer Alex, to notify that the lockdown has been a result. Students, get back up. I'm saying that the lockdown is not over and we're making student evaculation. Staff, line up your students, section by section. We will find the student who made this prank. (Everyone outside is shocked, except for Lawson who is dancing and being excited) Alex: We need to find out who made the fake tornado prank! Me: Let's check the cameras to see who did it! At the Office. Gelman: This is the 32nd time I'm called here! Me: That's right! You know why I called you here? Oh nevermind, our cameras have sound now. They caught you pulling your vocal cords like mine and faking the lockdown. That can result in Suspension Level 65! Gelman: No please no please no please take off my suspension! Alex: I'm sorry, but rules are the rules! I'm going to call you mother right now to pick you up! (in car on the way home from Third Street School) Gelman's Mom: Gelman, I can't believe you made a fake lockdown and got suspended! You know that doing that kind of stuff can get you arrested. Gelman: It was supposed to be a harmless prank. Gelman's Mom: (200% volume) No, when we do lockdowns, we take them seriously. Gelman: Then I'm going to destroy this car because I want to take the bus home! Gelman's mom: No! You'd better not! (cuts outside of car) Gelman's mom: Gelman, get off the wheel or you're so... (Loud explosion) (The car broke down and Gelman was forced to walk the rest of the way home) Gelman's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Gelman, how dare you make a fake lockdown?! You know you can get arrested for that! You're grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Gelman's mom: Plus, you're grounded for five more days for destroying the car and for breaking my leg! Go to your room now! Gelman (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman's dad: While Gelman is in his room, what do we say we watch the news? Gelman's mom: Okay. (news begins) Thaddeus T Third V: I'm Thaddeus T Third V and there has been a fake lockdown at the Third Street School. Jude Einstein: I'm here at the Third Street School, where a fake lockdown happened. The fake lockdown made some students pass out. Here are four interviews. Fluttershy106, what do you have to say about Gelman? Me: Well, Gelman sneaked into my office and tortured the school with a fake lockdown! I was so mad! Gelman, if you are watching this, you are the worst student in this school, and I've changed my mind about your suspension. Instead, you're expelled! Jude Einstein: Thanks for your time. Now we're going to interview a parent of a traumatized student. Leonard, what do you have to say about Gelman? Leonard Weems: Whoever you are Gelman? You've had my son traumaized, locked in his room crying! We had to see a psychologist lately. Our family is now torn apart. We are always having fights and having to give a lot of punishments. This is all your fault and I'm going to sue your parents for $12,000 for raising you poorly! I'm so done with this! I'm leaving now. Gelman's mom: What? That's the cost of our house! Oh oh oh oh he's in deep trouble! Thaddeus T Third V: More news coming up. Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff